When something unexpexted happens
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Lucy ends up pregnant from a little vaction trip. LEMON! Lalu. Nuff said :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I just started working on this like 2 hours after previous post :P. No big message here, just read and leave a review thanks.

***DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL***.

**Lucy's POV**:

_~On train with team Natsu coming from a three week vacation from the springs~_

I feel a little dizzy "I say to Erza" Are you okay Lucy? "Gray asks Looking worried". Yea I'm pretty sure it's nothing but being on this train to long. Wait Luce "Natsu said as he heavily breathed". You have motion sickness to. No you idiot "Gray adds" she is just feeling a little sick that's all. You wanna go male stripper!? " Natsu says barley standing". Both of you cut it out! "Erza yells loud enough for the whole train to hear". Sorry Erza. "Natsu says in a horrified voice.

I got to go to the bathroom "I say holding my hand over my mouth rushing to the private bathroom". I then barf out the contents of dinner last night at the springs into the toilet bowl. Ugh, I knew something with that steak last night. It looked a little two red for even a vampire to eat. I decide to open the window for some fresh air. Ahh that smells so much bet... I throw up again this time with no left over from last night. Why do I keep throwing up? There's nothing left to throw up but my insides.

Maybe I got sick from someone? Or maybe I keep throwing up because of my weak stomach?. "hum" I think to myself. Well there was that one time on the second day of being at the springs I slept with Laxus but I doubt that. Wait. "I think to myself" could that really be... the problem.

N...No that's insane I was just a little tipsy that night, that's all... I hope. Seeing that I was no longer vomiting I left the restroom closing flushing the toilet.

Lucy you're back. "Gray says". Are you alright?

Yea "I respond hesitantly"

You don't sound ok Lucy "Erza says" I'm fine Erza I'm just tired "I said believing that myself"

_~Walking through Magnolia_~

Well I better get home I have to go write for Levy-Chan "I lie" You sure you don't want to come back to the guild with us? "Natsu says" Yea I say I want to rest up for our next mission. Alright Luce well see you tomorrow "the pink headed boy says to me." Ok bye guys "I wave them off as I run home full speed". By the time I reach my apartment I'm breathing heavy completely out of breath.

When I walk inside I immediately rush to the bathroom looking for the test. Where is it, where is it... Then I see the box all the way in the back. Even though I was looking for it when I see it fear runs through me.

_~Waiting for results_~

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for the little lacrima to tell me, as it rests on my sink. Then I hear a window open to my left. Ugh go away Natsu I told you already I'm not feeling well. "I say as I'm laying face down in my pillow". Then a hushed voice whispers in my ear saying "It's not Natsu" My eyes widen at the sound of this voice. I know who that is...

~_Flashback_~

"I just walked into my room pretty damn drunk from partying with team Natsu, in the casino of the hotel. Ugh "I said as I got into the shower to bathe the boozes away". When I walk out I only have a short tank top on with just my panties on. I turn off all the lights and wobble into the bed. My room door then opens and suddenly I just see a figure walk in. I was almost certain it was Natsu and throw a pillow his way saying. "GET OUT NATSU"!

It ain't Natsu "I hear in ear". I turn to see a large man, with blonde hair, grey eyes, and wearing a large coat. It was Laxus 0.0

Laxus what are you do... I was cut by kiss on my lips. I was still pretty drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. So once he kissed me I went all or nothing with him.

Once he kissed me I pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss as he laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer not daring to let him go. Laxus was clearly eager to speed things along, so he tore off my shirt and bra with one quick motion of his hand. He was still kissing me but his hands where toying with my boobs shaking them all over. I then let go of his neck so I could take his shirt and feel his abdomen. I then flip him over so I'm now on top on him. I then stick my tongue so I can lick straight down his chest until I reach his shorts which I then strip off him leaving him bare. I then lick around his dick making it much harder. He tenses his body up as he reached his first orgasm in my mouth. I then smile at him as I swallow all of it.

Lucy "he says" I can't take this much longer he says flipping me over once more removing panties". He at first takes it slowly in then out, in then out, each time he puts it in a little deeper and pushes a little harder until he has fully cam inside. Once we have reached our wits end of energy I pass out and wake up the next morning and he's gone.

~_flashback over_~

LAXUS! "I scream" What are you doing here?! I came to finish were we left off he said kissing my neck. I push him off of me and back up"

A) You left me the next morning without a note or any sign. I couldn't risk one of your nosey friends finding it. "Laxus say's"

B) Why did you even walk into my room that night Laxus? Because I've always had a crush on you, and you hardly ever get drunk so this was my one chance. "he says"

Geez Laxus you ever heard of a note, or a card, even a simple hey I like you would have been better than taking adv... The Lacrima beeps saying "Test completed"! Laxus then shifts his eyes towards the bathroom. What was that? "Nothing I counter" trying to block his view of the small lacrima. What test did you take he said worriedly. Nothing, It was for a quest we did "I lied" I see he is now zoning in on the test with his eyes. Laxus "I motion" don't worry about it, its nothing. He walks past me into the bathroom. I try pulling him to stop, but he doesn't seem fazed against all my might. He stares for a second at the lacrima trying to figure it out. His eyes then widen in shock, surprise and fear.

I then stopped trying to pull him out of the bathroom and look at the lacrima myself.

It reads "Test done, results Positive. I then feel my heart stop at the fact that were going to be parents.

( Leave a review on what should happen next :P. Also sorry this is late I got caught up in something. Have a nice night, or morning depending on where u are.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't here to update in a while,**** No excuses lets just get into it.** :D

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**!*

~_Lucy's POV_~

I stand there in shock at the lacrima's results. I cant believe.. no this shouldn't be happening. I have to leave that's my only option at this point. It's the best option I have. I can't raise a baby in a little apartment like this. But what about Laxus after all he is the father but, he's pretty self centered to be raising a child with me after both the phantom lord and battle of fairy tail incident. Then again he has changed a lot is far more caring since the magic games. Either way I don't want to force this on him even if he is half to blame.

"Lucy I." Laxus says as I cut him off by the wave of my hand to the side. "I don't care what you have to say Laxus, just please leave I need time to be alone". I sigh. He tries to continue talking but I shun him off. " JUST GO!" I yell, tearing up slowly. Laxus then leaves In disappointment since I yelled at him.

I then get on the ground breaking down crying. I can't do this, im not mother material, I will be a horrible mother. I crawl onto my bed and slowly fall asleep hoping that today is a dream and I will wake up not pregnant and Laxus and I never had sex.

~_The next Morning_~

I immediately pack the little belongings I have and leave a note to the landlady with this months rent underneath. I have just about to leave until I forgot one thing. I walk up to the doll. "Sorry Michele I almost forgot you" I say grabbing her and putting her in my backpack. There now I have everything. But maybe on day I'll come back with my son or daughter.

I leave the key inside but lock the door knowing that the landlady has a key. I don't bother to withdraw from Fairy Tail cause I know after about 2 years I'll be back. "I will miss everyone though" I say aloud running to the train station.

~_Now bordering to Hargeon_~

(**I pick Hargeon because its not to far from Magnolia**.) "Well that's me." I say sprinting through the doors before they closed, taking a empty booth.

"You don't really think I'd let you go that easily do you?" I hear a voice behind me.

"Laxus why are you following me?" I say already knowing his voice.

"You really think I'd let the love of my life, caring my child get away that easily do you?" He said in a hushed voice.

I blush deeper than I should have at is remark. "I would think once you found out I was pregnant you would just leave me there alone looking like an idiot." I say burying my face in the cushion in the seat from both embarrassment and the tears streaming down my face. Laxus moves from the seat behind me, and sits next to me putting his arms around my body holding me close. I look up at him smiling towards me.

He says in a soft voice in my ear. "I would never do that to anybody I knocked up, especially you the one person I always wanted to start a family with. Plus you kicked me out" He says laughing.

My eyes blur up with tears at thought of having a happy family again. I then move my face and bury it into his chest.

"Laxus thank you" I reply before he carried my sleeping body off the train and back into my old apartment.

Well guys there's chapter two I hope I can get chapter three in by Friday with lots of action and lemons :3. Suggested by Laumirot. Thanks for the helpful review I will be putting this idea in affect by next chapter. See you guys :P


	3. Chapter 3

I said I'd update today so I will. Luckily for us both I didn't have to go to school today because I had a dentist appointment. Well with no further rambling her we go.

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING***

~_Lucy POV, 1 Month after she tried to run away_~

After I tried to leave for Hargeon, Laxus came and took me back to my old apartment temporally why I rested. When I woke up he moved us again back into his house near the woods. This was the best place to live and raise a family because there's a large meadow in front of it and the house has 3 bedrooms. The biggest upside is its far from the guild and no one ever enters his house. It's quite spacious considering he lives alone though.

Ever since I moved in he has been smothering me with affection. It was nice at first but now its just plane annoying.

I guess my pregnancy hormones have finally caught up to me after about a month. Nonetheless I just need to go out and do something but he never lets me leave he's always "You can't let anyone see you they will begin to question you."

"GOD!" I scream out. "I JUST NEED 5 MINUTES OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Laxus wasn't home so I could be angry all I wanted to. Laxus had went into town the 3rd time today to buy food for me. I'm not even that far along and I'm already having food cravings. Like earlier I had chocolate covered fries with sprinkles and whip cream on them. And 2 hours ago I ate cereal with cookies bites and a full bag of candy mixed in together in a bowl. Laxus has been kind enough to get me everything I need and more for me to be happy, but im just fed up and I need to go socialize with someone that isn't him.

I can't use magic otherwise the baby will be hurt so my only option is to walk all the way to Fairy Tail. I know there going to ask a lot of questions, but after all I haven't seen them in a month and I really miss them. As say that a flash of light appears and Laxus is there within seconds groceries in hand. He goes and sets all the groceries down on the countertop and then he walks over to me.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Laxus asks his voice low and exhausted.

"Yea there is I have to get out of this house I can't spend another second in here." I say annoyed that he showed up the second I was about to go.

"What? Where are you going?" He said sounding in a half state.

"I'm going to the guild to tell people where I disappeared off to." I said grabbing the door knob. Are you sure your ready to tell our guild mates?" He asked while letting out a large sigh. "I mean we can't just not tell them. Your team will begin to follow you and my team will just have no idea what happened to me. If one of them disappeared out of nowhere I would want to know what happened." I explained to him.

"Well if you want to tell them then we will tell them." Laxus said grabbing onto me and zapping us down the street from the guild. "Thanks for understanding" I said kissing him on the check.

~_Walking into the guild_~

Me and Laxus walk in together holding hands so that we can send a message.

"LUCY!" I hear happy say. "Where have you been, I missed you" He said flying into my face nearly knocking me over from his embrace. Them Erza, Gray, Natsu and Levy, and Wendy all come up to me about to give me a hug when Laxus moves in front of me. "Hands off!" He said putting his arms up in the air for everyone to see. "Lucy what's this?" he said poking my stomach where my it pops out more than usual. I was about to answer Happy's question before Erza cut him off.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked shockingly. I don't answer verbally but I nod my head to her. Everyone's shocked and shaking by this.

Who's the dad?!" Natsu asked full of rage and anger in his voice. Laxus then answers "That would be me." He said still having his hands up.

"WHAT!" The whole guild yells out in unison. Mirajane then replies, "Aww I bet there would be cute little blonde babies." I nearly fall over that she makes the whole guilds uproar disappear into thin air.

After Mirajane's little comment most people calm down.

Erza and Gray both threaten Laxus if he ever hurts me or the baby they will kill him in a instant. Wendy and Levy both bombard me with questions. Mostly like how far along I am, when the baby's due, names for him or her. Which one of them could be godparents to the child. I told them I'll answer the last question when the baby's born.

Natsu is the only one still upset at the fact that im pregnant with Laxus's child. He runs up to Laxus and gets in his face. "LAXUS I CHALLENEGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" He spits out in anger towards Laxus. "Fine lets go then Natsu" Laxus says smirking at him.

~_Behind the guild_~

-**First fight scene in a fan fiction tell me what you think :P**-

Natsu doesn't waste time when they both get into position he charges at Laxus with fire engulfing his hand. He was about to run into Laxus but jumped at the last second to roar on top of Laxus. "A fake out" I say to myself. But when the smoke from the massive roar cleared Laxus had both his hands up in the air for a lightning shield. "Lightning body!" Laxus calls out. He is suddenly a lot faster than he usually is in that form. He flies up into the air then quickly swoops down on top of Natsu causing a large crater to form around them. I only heard grunts as there was to much debris to see what was going on. When the smoke finally cleared I saw it. Natsu and Laxus where exchanging punches in the face for one another. Laxus gets the next punch then knees Natsu in the stomach to fling him in the air. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus calls out as the roar leaves his mouth. Natsu gets a stable place in the air. Natsu then calls out "DRAGON GOD'S BRILLANT FLAMES." As both lightning and flames collide in the air there's a massive explosion sending a light for miles around. I notice that both of them are breathing hard Natsu has been electrocuted and Laxus got burned by different fires. There both injured and breathing heavy but Natsu looks more tore up than Laxus is. After seconds of staring each other down Natsu cant stand any longer and he goes unconscious.

Lissana then steps in to stop the fight from proceeding cause at this point it would just be one sided annihilation. She carries him inside to the infirmary and lays him down.

Laxus lets out a sigh and says "That wasn't even the hard part, we still have to tell the old man." I almost completely forgot that this child will be his great grandson. "We will be ok." I say kissing him on the check. "You need a bath by the way" I said pinching my nose.

**Well there's chapter 3 guys, I plan on maybe possibly extending this story to 20 chapters since you guys seem to like this story so much. Here's the battle you asked for Laumirot ;) and Thanks for the review riridreaheart I made sure I updated just for your review. Leave more comments for more suggestions guys :3 BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw how many people like this story and i could jump up and down with excitment. If you guys saw any of my other storys you would have saw that i discontinued some and deleted some. I was about to delete this one if not for the major support under this one.**

**I am here to update thy story! So lets try to murder me and enjoy this Lalu story, K :3**

**~disclamier i own not part of Fairy tail~**

"Geez Laxus, you could have held back a little!" Lisanna scolded as she cleaned Natsu's wounds. "Natsu asked for it..." he shrugged and let out a long sigh. "What am i going to do with you?" Lucy said scolding Laxus.

"HE ASKE-.." Laxus stopped as Lucy gave him a big slap across the face. "1 DONT YELL WHEN THERE ARE INJURED PEOPLE AROUND TRYING TO REST!" She screamed angrly. "You're yelling." He said mumbling under his breath.

She slapped him again in the same spot as before making the spot reder. "STOP HITIN" Laxus stopped as lucy raised her hand again. "Laxus you cant win against a pregnant women.." Lisanna whispeared in his ear.

"Hmph.." He scofled as he slouched back in her chair. "I'm sorry i yelled." Lucy said as she gracfully sat down next to him.

Laxus didnt budge still mad at there little argument. "Don't be like that." Lucy said grabbing onto his arm and looking him in the arm.

"Hmph." Laxus scoffled again a little less ad then before.

Lucy then kissed cheek knowing that it would calm him down. Laxus blushed slightly patting her head before getting up out of his chair to stand. "Well old mans scent is close so i guess i better go tell him." He said annoyed.

"We." She corrected him as she stood with him. "We." He smiled grabbing her hand escorting her down stairs.

"Lucy! Welcome back!" Makorov said as he grabbed her hand and shook eagerly. "Woah. Looks like you got one in the oven." He said as he poked her stomach while grinning.

Laxus coughed purposley as he was still holding Lucys hand. "Laxus... Is this your child?" He asked eyeing their hands that are knotted.

Laxus was so embarssed that i had to look at him and nod. "Yes it is." Lucy said with a large grin on her face. "Yea! It is and I love her and the baby!" Laxus said with excitment.

Makorov if on cue started crying as he hugged them both. "Im going to be a great grandfather!" Makorov said while crying and smiling at the same time.

"Well that went better than planned." Lucy said patting her pillow about to lay down. "Yea, it did." Laxus said with a smirk. "We're almost done with this" Lucy said with a sigh as she only had 2 months of pregnancy left. (I dont remember how far along i had her but whatever we should hurry up and get that baby born :3) "Why?" Laxus said in a down beat tone. "I love reading to the baby every night before bed, and running around town for you two." He said happily cuddling her in bed.

"Well then maybe we should have another kid." She smiled cuddling back. "Maybe we should." He smiled grabbing a kid book."

**(~°▽°)~ well there is my update i hope you all enjoyed. If this story continues to do well then i'll just have to update again. Leave a review! Everything helps!**


	5. Chapter 5

Man you guys sure do love this story. I could have sworn this story would be my least popular. Thank you all for the positive feedback all this time. I love you all :D.

"Psst, Laxus..." Lucy poked his face. He didnt respond so she took a drastic measure. "Laxus... Wake your blonde ass up!" Lucy slapped him across the face leaving a large red mark.

"Ow, Lucy what the fuck! Its 2 in the morning." Laxus complained. "I'm hungry. Go get me a steak burger with bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions, ketchup, barbecue sauce and mustard also i want curly fries and vanilla and choclate swirl milkshake. Ohh and a cherry on top." Lucy said hungrily.

"Lucy its 2 a.m. cant you at least wait until dawn." Laxus said turning his head into a pillow an facing her. "Fine i'll get it myself..." Lucy said throwing off her covers and getting up with her baby bumb sticking way out.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Laxus said jumping out of bed. "Im going to handle my cravings since you hate me so much." Lucy said grabbing her keys.

"Lucy stop! I want dont want you to go!" Laxus said grabbing her arm. "I know when im not wanted, Laxus. Me and this kid will be on our merry way out of your life. Goodbye."

"I'll go get the food you want Lucy, just dont leave." He sighed in defeat as he grasped her face and kissed it softly on the cheek. "Thank you kind sir, you didnt have to you know." She smiled and kissed her back.

"Im sure i didnt..." he mumbled as he grabbed his wallet and walked out the door.

~X~

"Godamn her raging hornones. This is the third time this week ive had to wake up early cause her cravings where so bad." Laxus grumbled as he fumbled with the keys to open the door to his house.

"Hey Lucy, im back with all yo-..." Laxus dropped the bag of food on the ground making it spill all across the floor.

"LUCY!" Laxus ran around his torn up house like a mad man looking for his 7 months pregant love.

"Did she actually leave me?! Was I to clingy?! Did i not show her enough love?!" Laxus paced around his tattered house fuming with anger, frustration, and sadness. "It just makes no since!" He shouted as he struck himself with a lightning bolt exploding a potion of his house.

"I should go see if the guild saw her maybe they know of her whereabouts." He said to himself calming down a bit.

~X~

Laxus ran in huffing and puffing looking around for Lucy. "Where... Where is she.." Laxus huffed out as he tried to regain his breath.

"Who?" Erza asked walking over to the large upset male. "The king of Fiore... Who the fuck do you think im talking about! Lucy!" Laxus snapped at the red head.

"Well we havent seen her since last week when you both came to the guild. And watch your tone." Erza scolded back.

"What happened to her?" Gray asked worringly as he thought about his friend being hurt.

"I dont know she was having cravings at 2 am this morning and i went out to buy the stuff, and i came back with the house being a mess and a missing Lucy.

"You mean to tell me Lucy and my grandchild are lost somewhere out in this dangerous world, and she cant use magic to defend herself... We need to find her Asap." Master said as he walked over to the group of worried young adults. "Erza, i want you to take some

guild members and find where Lucy could be."

"Yes master! Ok Laxus, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, and I shall all go." Erza proclaimed. "But first we need a heads up on where to look..."

"Oi, Cana can you use your card magic to predict the general area of Lucys whereabouts." Gray asked. "Working on it now." Cana said as she flipped through her cards.

"I hope Lucy-San is alright."

"I do too Wendy..."

Suddenly Cana through 5 cards at a Fiore map and they all landed in a circle around a dark guild hall in the Balam Alliance. "Isn't that a dark guild under the branch of Tartaros?" Gray asked.

"I believe so, dark guild Onimakai. In other words humans trying to be demons by purging the innocent so they can join Tartaros and become real demons." Mirajane said as she came into the conversation.

"In other words if we dont get there soon, they'll kill Lucy and your unborn child, Laxus" Erza said looking up at him.

~X~

I wanted to spice this story up a bit. Will Lucy be ok? Why did they want her so? All questions will be answered in next chapter. Again the more people request the faster i will update.

P.S. what gender and name should their child be? :3


	6. Newest Member of The Family

Well here we go again. I was updating other stories but I lost them cause my phone reset. So now I got to start all over :P. Anyway let's see what we can do here.

The team has been traveling for 3 days now. The have finally close in on the dark guild Onimakai.

Lucy woke up with her arms chained and her legs chained to the roof and ceiling of a dark room. She observed her whereabouts of the place around her. " WHERE AM I?!" She snapped as she violently wiped her head back and forth to find anyone.

"You should consider yourself lucky girl. Not many outsiders get to come into our dark guild as guests." A rather tall and buff man with short black hair said to her.

"You call being kidnapped and chained against your own will a guest? Well let me tell you sir, I'm not buying it. Why am I here and why have you kidnapped me?"

"Well you see..." He pointed to her rather swollen belly. "This child will be born and given to Tartaros as a gift. And when they take the child I'll be accepted as a demon and become one of them."

This made Lucy go into a rage hearing what this man planned to do with her and Laxus unborn child. "How dare you! I'll kill you before you can even lay a hand on it!"

"Please, you can't fight me while pregnant, and even if you could you cant use magic as long as you're chained. They suppress all magic. But don't worry, we'll let you get one good luck at the Child before we kill you."

"Why..." Lucy sniffed. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY CHILD FROM ME!?" Lucy pleaded and screamed at the man.

"Why? Well because this child is going to be the strongest wizard of tomorrow. A child of the Dreyar family along with the most powerful celestial wizard in Fiore equals to the most powerful wizard. Now take that wizard, put it in the most powerful dark guild. And it will be as strong as all the demon gates combined!" He gave a sinister laugh.

Lucy smiled at this. "You can't possibly hope to keep the baby healthy inside of me like this for another 2 months. Plus even if you do, Laxus and my friends will find me first and take you all down."

"Oh didn't I tell you? We have a wizard with a magic to speed up the growth process of the baby. It'll be born today." He gave a smile before turning around to walk out. "And as for your friends, our guild will wipe them all out before they can even get to you."

Lucy cursed before feeling a sharp kick in her stomach. "Yeah yeah I know you're hungry, but don't worry daddy will get us out of this. And then we can eat again. I know it."

~X~

"There is is... Surrounded by those dead trees." Mirajane called out.

"Seems to be heavily guarded." Erza pointed out. "We should be careful not to alarm the others that way Lucy doesn't get hurt. I devise a plan that..."

Mirajane cut Erza off. "Erza, Natsu and Gray already charged in and defeated the front guards..."

"IDIOTS!"

"Sir! Some fairy tail wizards have taken out the entire first floor! What do we do?!" He talked to the guild master who's name was Ivan.

Ivan spoke. "Most likely my son and his guild. Send our strongest to combat them. I'll handle my son and as for the girl. Send Anais to speed up the babies birth.

Most of the guild members we're falling left and right without much of a fight. Even the most powerful didn't last long against fairy tails strongest members.

"Laxus! Wendy! You two go find Lucy! We'll stay here and hold back the rest of them." Erza told them.

Laxus lead the way blowing through everyone who tried to stop him. Wendy was just behind him covering his rear.

Ivan then stepped out as he entered the 3rd floor for the most advanced members of the guild. "It's been a while since we battled at the GMG son..."

"Wendy you go on ahead and find Lucy. I got this."

She nodded and continued on to where Lucy's sent is.

~X~

"GAH!" Lucy cried in pain as Anais magic speed up the process of the babies body. It hurt her terribly but she was use to pain like this. But the baby didn't.

"We're almost done Blondie... After that I'll leave you here to die. You see my magic has a price on pregnant women like yourself. In return for the rapid growth of the baby, nutrients are take out of your body at dangerously high levels. Leaving your body cringing in paralysis until your body decomposes itself." She grinned widely.

Lucy was already in the birthing position on a bed in the room. But she was still chained and helpless.

"Let's finish this shall we." Anais speed it up once again and this time it was the worst feeling possible. Lucy screamed and groaned at the top of her lungs, pleading for the woman to stop. But at this time it was to late for that cause she was going into labor that second.

"It seems I've done my job here." She smiled as she prepared to birth the baby. Then Wendy came in along with Carla and happy and then dragon slayerd her out of the building with a roar, sending the woman flying away.

"Lucy-San!" Wendy noticed what state she was in. She was sweating badly and she looked very pale and frail.

"Omg! Lucy-San" Wendy said as she began to heal her giving her body the proper support and cooling it needed to healthily birth the baby.

"Alright Lucy listen deep breathes, and Wendy keep her cool, Happy go get a towel. I'll be birthing this baby." Carla took charge.

~2 agonizing hours later~

Lucy was holding a small child in her arms. Still weak from the magic Anais put her under and he stress of birth she still happened to healthily birth a baby boy. "Happy." Lucy called weakly. "Can you please go get Laxus?"

"Aye!" He flew out the room to fetch Laxus who had just finished battling Ivan. "Oi LET ME GO!" Laxus squirmed trying to get out of Happy's grasp. "Stop it, if you keep squirming then I'll drop you and you'll never see your newborn baby."

Laxus froze. "Wait the baby was born? Its nor sue for another 2 months though." Laxus questioned as his head began to spin around. "One of the wizards was able to speed up the baby's growth." Happy said as he reached the room and put Laxus down.

Laxus waited outside the door for a minute. "What if I'm not suited to be a father. I should have let Lucy go. She could've taken better care of the baby then I ever cou..." Laxus was cut off by a fiery punch to the face.

"I don't ever want to hear you say any of that garbage again. You did this to Lucy, you're not cowering out now."

"He's right..." Gray seconded. Erza nodded and Mira smiled at him.

"See we're all behind you, now go in there and meet your newborn child." Natsu cheered supportively.

"Thanks guys." Laxus said as he walked into the room to see Lucy holding a Blond haired orange eyed baby boy in her arms. "Laxus." She called weakly. "Do you want to hold him?"

Laxus didn't hesitate when he nodded at her. She passed him over to him and Laxus began to cradle the baby boy. "Everything I have is yours." Laxus said as he kissed the babies head gently.

"You pick out a name for him."

"Xavier." He smiled and rocked him.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun. Should I continue with story or just end it here? Up to you guys. But if I do continue keep in mind that it will most likely revolve around Xavier. Any who

Notes: Lol had to put Ivan in there

Note 2: of course I forgot to put natsu in. Gosh so stupid of me.

Note 3: not really fond of this ship like I used to be but hey all ships need love.

Note 4: SUMMER IS UPON US SO LOTS OF UPDATES AND NEW STORIES :D.

Bye ^-^)/


End file.
